Time Heroes
Time Heroes is a fanmade spinoff from the fanmade series, Ultimate Heroes. The episodes take place in a flying space penthouse. It was annonuced that the first season would have 23 episodes by Vampirehunter555. He also later announced that a main character would not survive the season. Time Heroes was renewed for a second season on April 17, 2021. Vampirehunter555 announced that season two would have 27 episodes. He also said that two main characters and three guest stars would not survive the season. Vampirehunter555 announced on April 29, 2022, that there would be another spin-off series titled, Evolutionary Heroes. Season 1 Plot of Series After the Earth is destroyed and they are rescued, Vampire, Super, Aard, Kid Superhero, Chase, Leo, and Elijah find out they were chosen to save the universe. Season 2 Plot of Series After the death of Chase, Vampire, Super, Aard, Kid Superhero, Leo, and Elijah have to stop a demon from taking over the multiverse. Cast Season 1 Main Cast * Vampirehunter555 * SuperSaiyanLabRats * Chase Davenport * Kid Superhero * Aardvarkbanana911 * Leo Dooley * Elijahm.boss (Inferno) Season 2 Main Cast * Vampirehunter555 * SuperSaiyanLabRats * Kid Superhero * Aardvarkbanana911 * Leo Dooley * Elijahm.boss (Inferno) Recurring Cast * Attea * Time Man * Gromo * Time Council * Zog (Season 2 Bad) Guest Cast * Attea's mom * Attea's dad * Time Man's wife * Time Man's son Special Guest Cast * RandomDragon37 * DatPastaFanGirl * Make3.0Shine * FairyTailLover01 * Douglas Davenport * Donald Davenport * Bree Davenport * Kaz * Oliver * Skylar * Adam Davenport * The President Episodes Season 1 * Our Time Has Begun (101-102) September 30, 2020 * That Dino Pain! (103) October 7, 2020 * Old Parties (104) October 14, 2020 * Scary Time Tales (105) October 21, 2020 * Strange Time Hauntings (106) October 28, 2020 * The Attea Family (107) November 4, 2020 * The Ultimate Time Prank! (108) November 18, 2020 * Time Catastrophe (109) November 25, 2020 * Christmas Time! (110) December 2, 2020 * Time Override (111) January 27, 2021 * Reality #2 (112) February 3, 2021 * Hell Begins (113) February 17, 2021 * Pawn Battle (114) February 24, 2021 * Race Against Time (115) March 3, 2021 * Final Stand (116) March 10, 2021 * Jedi Heroes (117) April 7, 2021 * Time Interrogation (118) April 28, 2021 * Time Wars: The Universe Crumbles (119) May 12, 2021 * Time Wars: Universe Nonexistent (120) May 19, 2021 * TIme Wars: Galactic Showdown (121) May 26, 2021 * TIme Wars: Final Battle (122-123) June 2, 2021 Season 2 * The Aftermath of The Wars (201) September 22, 2021 * The Time Bridge (202) September 29, 2021 * Deal with the Demon (203) October 6, 2021 * Demon Battle (204) October 13, 2021 * Universe 67 (205) October 20, 2021 * Universes Collide (206-207) October 27, 2021 * Time Redemption (208) November 10, 2021 * Time Lovers (209) November 17, 2021 * Mystery of Time (210) November 24, 2021 * Dragon Ball Heroes (211) December 1, 2021 * Vampire vs. The Multiverse (212-213) January 5, 2022 * Playing The Demon (214) January 12, 2022 * Lost Times (215) January 19, 2022 * Universal Roadtrip (216) January 26, 2022 * Vampire and Aard's Ultimate Time Mission (217-218) February 2, 2022 * The Zog Apocalypse, Part One (219) March 23, 2022 * The Zog Apocalypse, Part Two: Reality Bends (220) March 30, 2022 * The Zog Apocalypse, Part Three: Reality Destroyed (221) April 6, 2022 * The Zog Apocalypse, Part Four: Restoring Reality (222) April 13, 2022 * The Zog Apocalypse, Part Five: Zog Unmasked (223) April 20, 2022 * The Zog Apocalypse, The Final Part (224) April 27, 2022 * The End of Time (225-226) May 11, 2022 * Final Goodbyes (227) May 18, 2022